Runic Power Rangers
This is a fan-fiction, no show has been made out of this...yet! "Peace, Protect, Preserve, Runic Power Rangers Are Go!" ' - Unified After-Morph '' ''"Rune Of Athena, Morph!" '- Morph Phrase Why You'd Love It So this is like no other Power Rangers ( probably ), this series embraces the 21st century and equality. RPR has no 'Zordon' and no leader, they work as a team and a team only. There is also no red ranger and no blue ranger and 3 girls to 2 boys. Plus it's all on Greek mythology - even the zords and monsters. Oh and two of them fall in love, lesbian love. Quick Plot In the present 5 teen scientists travel back in time to ancient Greece, to a discrete, mysterious town called Kithnos. But when they get there their time machine breaks leaving them unable to return home to the present. With their translatorial headset - a headset that translates speech from somebody else and from you - they discover 5 gems. They find out the gems are called runes and they contain the powers of each ancient Greek hero and god and that they are the source of some most power ranger morphers. They encounter mythological monsters who want the runes to make morphers for evil. The 5 Scientist agree to use 5 runes to protect and find the remaining runes. They figure out that they must fix the time machine to travel to different times before certain power ranger morphers are needed. They then transform the runes into certain morphers ( Mystic Force, Mighty Morphing, Dino Thunder, ect. ) so other power rangers can fight monsters. Rangers Ellie Walter :Colour: Pink ::Secondary: Silver :Job: Archeologist :Gender: Female :Zord: Unicorn :Rune: Athena :Symbol: Λ :Weapon: Unicorn Blade Jamie George :Colour: Green ::Secondary: Black :Job: Anthropologist :Gender: Male :Zord: Gryffin :Rune: Eros (or as you may call him, Cupid) :Symbol: Σ :Weapon: Eros Cross Bow Erin Newlands :Colour: Yellow ::Secondary: Purple :Job: Computer Scientist & Geologist in Training :Gender: Female :Zord: Hippogrif :Rune: Apollo :Symbol: Δ :Weapon: Eagle Wing Shield Olly Aston :Colour: White ::Secondary: Blue :Job: Chemist & Mythologist :Gender: Male :Zord: Pegasus :Rune: Hermes :Symbol: Π :Weapon: Staff Of Hermes Alex(andria) Thompson :Colour: Orange ::Secondary: Red :Job: Biologist/Botonist :Gender: Female :Zord: Dragon :Rune: Heracles (or Hercules) :Symbol: Ξ :Weapon: Heracles Club Charlie Parkinson :Colour: Rainbow ::Secondary: Crystal :Job: Psychologist :Gender: Male :Zord: Rainbow Phoenix :Rune: Hypnos :Symbol: Ω :Weapon: Phoenix Axe Alivia Wilson :Colour: Crystal ::Secondary: Rainbow :Job: Engineer :Gender: Female :Zord: Crystal Pheonix :Rune: Aphrodite :Symbol: Ψ :Weapon: Pheonix Axe Villains Prometheus Prometheus is the '''Lord Zenn' ''of this series, he creates monsters out of dirt and clay to go and retrieve the runes. Prometheus wants the runes so he can give certain evil rangers in the future their morphers. He is already in possession of a Rune. The rune of Hades. With his evil lair underneath a volcano, he doesn't actually fight the rangers until there is only one rune left; the rune of Zues. = Monsters * Basilisc * Cerberus * Carcinus * Chimera * Cyclops * Harpies * Hydra * Minotaur * Medusa * Sirens * Sphinx * Riddle __FORCETOC__ Category:Power Rangers Category:Rangers Category:Ancient Category:Greek Category:Series